Fracturado
by Il Ray
Summary: Nea le trataba con una delicadeza que sólo Mana podía adorar y añorar al mismo tiempo, luego de que fuese esa misma persona la que procurase llenar de heridas su propio templo. [AU]
**Disclaimer: -man** y sus personajes pertenecen a **Katsura Hoshino**. La historia la creé yo.

 **Advertencia:** este fanfic contiene temas sobre el **abuso** y **violencia**.

* * *

 **FRACTURADO**

Fue como aspirar de regreso su alma, tragándola en aquella bocanada de aire que le devolvió la conciencia, trayéndole de regreso a esa realidad en la que cada minúscula parte de su cuerpo dolía. Los primeros segundos no fue capaz de recordar nada, y su mente se mantuvo en blanco por casi medio minuto más hasta que decidió reaccionar y hacer un primer movimiento. Su codo golpeó con una pared de madera a su derecha, mientras parte de su cabeza golpeaba la pared izquierda. Podía ver pequeñas líneas de luces colarse hacia el interior del diminuto cubículo en que se encontraba, y al cual no recordaba haber entrado. Y gracias a esas partículas luminosas se percató que estaba dentro de un armario. Probablemente el de su propia habitación. Intentó abrir la puerta pero ésta estaba bloqueada, y no quiso intentar ejercer más fuerza ya que las punzadas de dolor que se extendían alrededor de todas sus corvas era casi insoportable. Tenía que morderse fuertemente el labio para no dejar escapar un quejido demasiado alto.

Estuvo ahí cerca de una hora más, sin hacer ningún ruido, abrazando sus rodillas e intentando apaciguar el dolor de sus huesos debido a la incómoda posición. Ese tiempo fue suficiente como para recordarle qué había sucedido, y sacar su propia conclusión de porqué yacía encerrado en el armario de su habitación. Tuvo deseos de gritar y llamar a su hermano, para disculparse y que éste le acariciase con su dulce voz como si nada hubiese pasado. Pero resistió esas ansias, a sabiendas que pronto vendría por él. No obstante, no fue capaz de contener las lágrimas producidas no tanto por el dolor atormentando su cuerpo endeble, sino más bien por el pesado saco de culpa que presionaba sobre su conciencia, como un constante martilleo sobre un enorme clavo que perforaba el centro de su pecho. Quería disculparse, quería decirle lo mucho que sentía ser tan estúpido y haber sido capaz de herirlo de esa manera, al desconfiar de él. Ahora que lo pensaba, reviviendo los acontecimientos pasados, podía sentir la ira hacia sí mismo hervir dentro de él, cegándolo con una imperiosa necesidad de abofetearse. ¿Pero qué utilidad habría tenido su propio castigo, si ya había recibido el que se merecía? Además, sus brazos dolían, era incapaz de moverlos porque parecían más bien dos masas lánguidas y pesadas que colgaban de su cuerpo. Estaba seguro que al salir de ahí, le sería bastante difícil ponerse de pie. Sus huesos estaban entumecidos por la posición en la que había estado quién sabe por cuántas horas. Y por cada minuto que transcurría, un nuevo puñado de ansiedad se iba apoderando de él. Su respiración comenzaba a agitarse, como si le costase respirar; como si el aire a su alrededor estuviese extinguiéndose. La oscuridad se volvía más negra, más espesa y más silenciosa. Le aterraba no ser capaz de ver nada dentro de ese ínfimo espacio. Al voltear hacia arriba, veía un abismo infinito del cual podía divisar cualquier cosa, cualquier ser tomando forma gracias a su propia psique. Una creación autodestructiva con el único fin de devorarlo y de esa forma redimir sus pecados. No se dio cuenta cuándo empezó a sollozar hasta que oyó sonidos provenientes del exterior. Primero fue el chirrido de una puerta lejana abrirse, y después unos pasos amortiguados por la alfombra, acercándose hacia él.

La puerta del armario se abrió abruptamente, dejando ciego por varios segundos al muchacho de cabello largo, quien cerró fuertemente los párpados por la sorpresiva claridad.

—Ne-a... —balbuceó el joven cautivo, intentando cubrir sus ojos con el dorso de su mano mientras pretendía buscar apresuradamente los ojos del susodicho—. Nea, lo s...

—Cállate. —Fueron las escuetas palabras que fueron casi escupidas por el aludido quien, sin previo aviso, tomó al contrario de las mejillas, apretándolas con ímpetu e imposibilitándole el habla—, no quiero que hables, Mana —musitó próximo a su rostro, para entonces soltarlo con la misma brusquedad con la que lo había sujetado.

Cuando Mana, el muchacho del armario, fue capaz de ver más allá de la oscuridad, divisó, a casi un metro de distancia, un cuerpo sentado al borde de la cama frente a él, cruzado de brazos y piernas. Poseía su misma estatura, su mismo color de piel, mismo color de ojos: dorados, y mismo color de cabello: castaño; sólo que el de Nea era mucho más corto. Al encontrarse con su mirada, contempló aquellas irises idénticas a las suyas, pero condimentadas con una mirada frívola y despectiva que le sentó peor que una bofetada y lo hizo tragarse las palabras que había estado apunto de pronunciar.

Mana bajó la mirada con un gesto miserable, parecido a la rendición. Parecido a aquel que es encarcelado luego de confesar sus crímenes luego de ser incapaz de seguir soportando la culpa de éstos. Sin embargo, aquella imagen estrujaba ferozmente el corazón de Nea, que gemía en su conciencia por el desesperado deseo de correr a abrazar aquel cuerpo menudo y vulnerable, de consolarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien, que le perdonaba. Pero no podía ser indulgente, debía dejarle saber a su preciado hermano lo mucho que éste le había lastimado con sus acciones. Porque le había cuestionado, no sólo su confianza, sino su amor hacia él, junto con el deseo de protegerlo de aquellos que son incapaces de guardar sentimientos nobles en su corazón. Sabía que Mana había sido engañado, engatusado como un niño pequeño con un caramelo; pero él no era un niño y, sin embargo, había caído con facilidad en la trampa de aquella víbora y su falsa palabrería sobre el cariño y el amor. Un cariño superficial y dañino, y no uno auténtico como nadie más que él podría ser capaz de proporcionarle a su hermano.

Alzó la mirada hacia el techo y soltó un ruidoso suspiro, mientras comenzaba a balancear su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda—. ¿Haz tenido tiempo de pensar, verdad? —inquirió entonces, volviendo a concentrar sus ojos en el cuerpo encogido de su hermano, aún dentro del espacio mínimo del armario. Éste le respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza, pero aún con sus ojos clavados en el suelo, ocultos bajo su flequillo castaño.

No era difícil para Nea imaginarse el lacerante escozor en la garganta de su hermano, intentando tragarse las lágrimas que amenazaban por desbordar. Él podía entenderlo muy bien, porque no había nadie más en el mundo que lo amase más que él. Desde el momento en que ambos fueron fecundados y compartieron un mismo vientre, naciendo al mismo tiempo, sólo con segundos de diferencia. Estaban entrelazados tan fuertemente que no poseían dos almas diferentes, sino que cada uno era la mitad del otro. Y es por eso que eran inseparables. O eso es lo que Nea había creído hasta que percibió la vil traición acercarse de manera parsimoniosa, luego de que la mente de su gemelo fuese llenada de sueños falsos que nublaron su juicio y las creencias que ambos habían mantenido desde siempre, resquebrajando la longeva promesa que habían mantenido desde que eran unos niños. Aquella que decía que ambos se pertenecían y se pertenecerían mutuamente, por siempre. Y que estaba estrictamente prohibido ser de alguien más.

Mana estuvo apunto de romper aquella promesa, que más que eso, era una ley que ambos habían prometido cumplir para toda la eternidad.

La sola idea de aquello hacía que Nea volviese a enervar de ira, celos y despecho. Se sentía traicionado por la persona que jamás debería haberlo traicionado. Y eso sólo aumentaba su odio hacia el sujeto que había intentado arrastrar a su hermano hasta eso.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, Mana? —Volvió a mirar hacia el techo, frunciendo el ceño. Buscando entre su mente más razones para enfadarse, para ser arrastrado hacia aquel espectro que dormitaba en su interior mientras continuaba sentado ahí, frente al culpable de que aquella parte de él explotase e hiciese cosas que no quería, pero debía hacer para que su hermano comprendiese lo que era mejor para él. Carcajeó de una manera tosca—, ¿de verdad pretendías dejarme? —Sus ojos centellearon furiosamente cuando volvieron a mirar a Mana, cuya mirada temblaba de miedo y dolor.

Nea se puso de pie con un único impulso y estampó su pie en la segunda puerta del armario que continuaba cerrada, haciendo temblar la madera del mueble y con ello a Mana también, quien volvió a encogerse sobre sí mismo como un acto reflejo para protegerse de aquella furia déspota.

—Lo siento, lo siento —balbuceó un Mana atemorizado y sollozante, cuyas lágrimas mudas se deslizaban por sus mejillas lívidas—, yo jamás quise...

—¡Cállate!

El bramido fue acompañado por un dolor que iniciaba en las raíces de la cabeza de Mana, luego de que su hermano tomase su cabello con violencia, sacándolo a rastras del armario.

—¿Sabes por qué te encerré ahí?

Mana respondió con un meneo de cabeza que indicaba un «no», mientras trataba de silenciar sus propios sollozos contra la alfombra. Al mismo tiempo, Nea se acuclillaba frente a él, tomándolo del mentón para forzarle a mirarlo.

—Porque si vuelves a intentar irte con un imbécil como Cross, te encerraré ahí para siempre, ¿lo comprendes? Hasta que entiendas que no puedes confiar en nadie. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque eres un ingenuo, y todos siempre te tomarán por un estúpido fácil de engañar. ¿De verdad creías que ese idiota estaba sinceramente interesado en ti? ¿Es que acaso no me escuchaste? Él es un promiscuo, y en ti no veía nada más que una cara bonita de la cual aprovecharse. ¿Lo entiendes, Mana? Él no quería nada serio contigo, sólo quería usarte como esas putas fáciles que entregan el culo ante la primera frase linda que le dedican. ¿Quieres que te traten como una puta acaso? ¿Eso quieres?

Varios golpes hicieron retumbar las paredes de la habitación, entremezclados por los gemidos y sollozos que se escabullían de entre los labios sangrantes de Mana, quién yacía en el suelo, abrazándose a sí mismo. El dolor de la nueva golpiza no hacía otra cosa más que revivir de manera insoportable el suplicio de la del día anterior, la cual aún torturaba su cuerpo, atestándolo de innumerables manchas violáceas, amarillentas y negruzcas que contrastaban de forma grotesca con la palidez de su piel.

En cuánto hubo acabado, Mana permaneció inmóvil en el suelo. Adolorido y asustado, era incapaz de emitir cualquier sonido o siquiera un mínimo movimiento, por temor a hacer algo que contradijese los deseos de su gemelo menor. Éste, por su parte, volvía a estar sentado sobre la cama, con sus pies junto al cuerpo de su hermano, observándolo en silencio. Soportando la tortura que era ver a la persona que más quería pagar por aquello de lo que no tenía la culpa, o no totalmente. Había sido engañado con algo que el mismo Nea le había advertido muchas veces. Él sólo intentaba protegerlo, para que no volviese a cometer el mismo error. Para que no volviese a suceder lo que había ocurrido. Pero Nea agradecía, en parte, que aquello no hubiese llegado tan lejos. Daba gracias haberse dado cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, antes de que Mana decidiese irse por su cuenta, para darse cuenta tiempo después de que esa había sido la peor decisión de su vida. Y entonces habría de encontrarse desamparado, sin la protección que sólo Nea podía brindarle estando cerca suyo, lo más cerca posible.

Nea volvió a suspirar, inclinándose junto a Mana para acariciar su melena—. Ya lo has entendido, ¿no es verdad? —inquirió con voz sosegada, hundiendo sus dedos entre el cabello castaño de su hermano—. Tienes que entenderme, Mana. ¿Qué haría yo si te sucediese algo?

Finalmente, Mana le observó. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados por tanto llorar, al igual que su nariz. Pero además, tenía su mejilla derecha hinchada, cuya marca purpúrea del moratón se extendía hasta terminar en su párpado derecho. Nea acarició suavemente su labio partido con la yema de sus dedos y beso con dulzura el ojo amoratado de su hermano, mientras éste continuaba temblando en sus brazos.

—Perdóname —balbuceó Mana con voz rasposa, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho ajeno, mientras era rodeado por los brazos contrarios—, por favor... —Comenzó a sollozar— perdóname, Nea. —Rompió a llorar en los brazos de su hermano, suplicando perdón, rogando desesperadamente por un consuelo.

Nea sonrió con tristeza mientras besaba la cabeza contraria—. No vuelvas a traicionarme, Mana —susurró a su oído, para posteriormente besar su lóbulo—. Eres mío. Debes quedarte conmigo... para que pueda protegerte.

Mientras murmuraba aquellas palabras, continuó repartiendo besos alrededor del rostro de su gemelo hasta acabar estampando uno en sus labios, invadiendo su interior de forma posesiva y despiadada; mientras sus manos ágilmente acariciaban el cuerpo dañado que temblaba junto al suyo, despojándolo delicadamente de su ropa. Sus labios descendieron lentamente por todo el cuerpo de Mana, adornado por múltiples cardenales que desfiguraban la uniformidad de su piel inmaculada. Sin embargo, Nea le trataba con una delicadeza que sólo Mana podía adorar y añorar al mismo tiempo, luego de que fuese esa misma persona la que procurase llenar de heridas su propio templo.

Pero Mana comprendía perfectamente, o creía comprender las acciones de su hermano, y sabía que el culpable no era Nea, sino él mismo. Él lo arrastraba a ese camino de violencia incontrolada, que era el único que hacía entrar en razón a Mana. Al estúpido Mana que seguía dudando del amor de su hermano. De la adoración de éste hacia él. Porque Nea le quería, sólo a él; y le protegía de todos, hasta de su propio Yo que seguía siendo ciego e ingenuo. No podía imaginarse sin él. La idea en su mente le hacía estallar en lágrimas. Y no comprendía qué tan descomunalmente estúpido había sido para dejarse enamorar por un completo desconocido, y dejar de lado a la única persona que había estado con él, cuidándolo desde su mismísimo nacimiento.

Nuevamente las lágrimas desbordaron sus ojos, deslizándose por sus sienes mientras veía a Nea hundirse en su pecho para besarlo y lamerlo con devoción. Era tan gentil, tan dulce y tierno.

—Jamás te dejaré... —musitó entre lágrimas, acariciando el cabello de Nea—, moriría... Sin ti moriría...

—Jamás dejaré que me dejes —Fueron las palabras contrarias, pronunciadas un segundo antes de que Nea se adentrase profundamente en Mana, poseyéndolo con la absoluta certeza de que aquel cuerpo le pertenecería por siempre.

* * *

No sé realmente si conseguí expresar la idea que tenía en mente, lo que sí sé es que la historia quedó más desagradable de lo que pretendía; para mi gusto. De cualquier forma, me gustaría leer sus opiniones. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
